


The Craziest Fun That You've Ever Had

by Peacxie_angel



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abused Shiota Nagisa, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff, BAMF Akabane Karma, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Anime Spoilers, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 3-E as Family (Assassination Classroom), Cute Shiota Nagisa, Everyone wants to adopt Nagisa, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Nagisa is baby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pervert Mineta Minoru, Protective Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom), Shiota Hiromi's Bad Parenting, Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug, but also will and can kick ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacxie_angel/pseuds/Peacxie_angel
Summary: Every year, UA opens its doors for 2 weeks to allow for a host program with a middle school full of potential students. This year, the school chosen is Kunugigaoka. Originally, Class 3-A was supposed to come and become mentees with class 1-A but last-minute Principal Asano changed plans and instead of 3-A, 3-E was sent. Stuck at a hero school for two weeks without Koro-sensei, 3-E has to hide that they are a class full of assassins from an entire school of potential heroes (along with multiple pros).Along the way, both sides will learn something from the other that will make these two weeks worth it.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 71
Kudos: 441





	1. Bow Down and Kiss on my Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set before the USJ attack so it is the beginning of the school year. 
> 
> For plot reasons, Itona is already with the class and his tentacles have been removed along with the Takaoka incident had already happened (only the part where he was fired for being abusive.) It will make sense plotwise later.
> 
> https://discord.gg/4RqZFGT

Iida, the ever diligent student, arrives first to class along with Uraraka and Midoriya. They are about to go and take their seats when they notice that the amount of desks in their classroom has doubled. Instead of the usual setup with the desks in single rows, there were two desks in a row shoved together with no room between them. 

“Why are there so many desks?” Uraraka asks as she stands near the doorway unsure if she should go to her usual desk or if she should wait. “Do you think that we are having a combined class with 1B today?”

Midoriya looks around the classroom and counts all of the desks. “There are 51 desks.” He says as he turns around to look at the others. “Even if both classes were combined, there would only be 40 students. Unless the teachers are also planning on sitting in with the class but even then there would only be a need for 47 desks. So why 51?” 

“Wow” Mina exclaims as she walks into the classroom and sees all the desks. “Do you think we are having some weird class today? Why are there so many desks?”

Denki looks around the room with wide eyes. “Shit, did I forget a parent teacher conference or something?” 

“Everyone take your seat.” Aizawa’s gruff voice says from behind them causing all of them to jump in surprise. “Once everyone is here I will explain the reasoning behind the extra desks. Until then, sit down and shut up.”

Everyone quickly takes their seat waiting impatiently for the others to arrive so they can find out what is going on. Once everyone is in the classroom, Aizawa stands up and crosses his arms. “Every year, UA hosts middle school classes so they can tour the school and see the day to day life of a student at UA. It’s to try and convince them that this is the school they want to come to for high school. We were chosen to host a class from Kunugigaoka junior high. Originally, we were supposed to host 3A but the principal called last minute and announced that it was changed to class 3E.” 

“E? There are E classes in middle school?” Iida asks as he looks at Aizawa only remembering his classes being A-C at most. It wasn’t until UA that he saw classes using the full alphabet but that is contributed to how many students and courses the school holds. He couldn’t imagine a middle school holding that many class options. 

“This is a very...unique school.” Aizawa replies. “Kunugigaoka junior high has their old campus and their new campus. Classes A through D are all taught in the newer building while class E is taught in a different building on the old campus. Class 3E is also comprised of all the students in the bottom of their grade.”

“Why would the school send their top students here? Wouldn’t it make more sense for them to send their top class?” Yaoyorozu asks as she looks at Aizawa. 

“It would. However, we have no idea why the principal changed it last minute. He refuses to tell us even though he has never once sent 3E to us before.” Aizawa replies. “Anyways, the students will be with us for two weeks. Normally, each of you would get one student from the school to buddy up with but due to there being more of them then there are of you, I need a few volunteers to take extras. I need at least 8 people willing to take on two students.”

At this, half the class raised their hands willing to volunteer to host two students. Before Aizawa can say anything more, there is a knock on the door. He walks over to it and opens it being greeted by a male with a cold look on his face. Beside him was a blonde female wearing a tight shirt leaving nothing to the imagination. Behind the two adults stood a group of children and Aizawa could already tell that there would be a few problem children in this group. 

“Hello” The male says as he looks at Aizawa. “My name is Karasuma Tadaomi. This is my coworker Irina Jelavić and our class, class 3-E.” he says as he introduces himself without a hint of expression on his face. On the contrary, the blonde female on the other hand was almost climbing over the male’s shoulder to nozily look inside the classroom. She is only stopped as he roughly shoves her off of him. 

“I am Shouta Aizawa, come in.” Aizawa replies not commenting on them or their strange dynamic as he holds the door open for the class, only letting go once the last student has come in. 

The students of 3E all stand in the front of the room causing for it to be a tight squeeze as there was not enough room for all of them to stand there comfortably. As Aizawa looks at the students, he notices the strange way that they are standing. Unlike a typical middle school class or any of the classes that they have had in the past, the students in the class all stand in defensive positions, positions much like those that his students would take in the event of a threat. This isn’t a position that normal students would take, Aizawa stores this away in the back of his mind just in case. 

  
  


“Why don’t you all take a seat in a chair of your choosing then we can proceed with the introductions.” Aizawa says as he looks at the students. Unlike what he had expected, the students spend a few moments looking around the classroom analyzing the classroom before huddling up and talking to each other in hushed whispers. Aizawa turns to look at his own students noticing them looking just as confused as him. Aizawa is about to speak up about the strange behavior when the group breaks up the huddle and begin walking to seats like nothing happened. Looking at how the students are all choosing to sit, Aizawa realizes that it isn’t a random placement. Instead, he watches as they break off and head towards seats in a certain order. First, the two noticeably smallest students head towards the back and take two seats next to each other. Just like that, all the students slowly break off in a certain order. The noticeably smaller and weaker looking students going towards the free seats in the back where they can sit next to someone in their own class. Once those seats are all taken, the next group goes to sit next to Aizawa’s own students. As the group still standing progressively gets smaller, Aizawa notices that the ones left standing are the biggest members of the group. Looking out towards his own class, he notices that the only students left are the one with more intimidating quirks. 

“Why don’t you all introduce yourself.” Irina says once everyone in her class has settled into a seat. 

“Why do we have to go first Bitch sensei?” Karma asks as he looks at his teacher with a smirk on his face. “Aren’t we the guests? I thought that it was proper manners to introduce yourself to your guests first.”

Hearing what Karma just called his own teacher, there are gasps all around the room. “You should not refer to your teacher in such manners! It is rude and disrespectful!” Iida shouts as he stands up and points at Karma. He couldn’t even imagine thinking of calling Aizawa sensei that name (and not just because Aizawa would kill him for it.)

“Why not?” Karma asks as he raises an eyebrow at Iida. “She’s a bitch and she’s my sensei. So she’s Bitch sensei. It’s not like she has an issue with being called Bitch sensei.” 

“I have to ask that while you are here with this class that you refrain from using that language and that you call your teacher by her name. The classroom is no place for that language and you should be showing your teacher respect regardless if she allows you to call her that name or not.” Aizawa speaks out from the from of the classroom. 

“Ahh” Irina says frantically, a light blush covering her face as she laughs lightly. “It’s just how they are able to pronounce my last name. It simply stuck since the first day.” she replies as she looks at Aizawa and waves it off “it’s fine that they call me that.”

“Regardless.” Aizawa says “at least while here, I would like for them not to call you that name. Besides, none of my students will be calling you that name while you are here.” He says as he looks at her. Taking note of her outfit, he notes that her and Midnight were very similar in the fact that they dress nothing like teachers for children. This one slightly worse as she teaches middle school children. 

“This is your class.” Irina replies as she turns to the students. “You heard him, from now until we leave call me Irina sensei.”

The class all nod and her and mumble replies too low for anyone to hear. 

“Why don’t you just start the introductions Karma.” Karasuma sensei says as he looks at Karma with his arms crossed looking like he would rather be anywhere else but here. 

“Of course sensei.” he says as he looks around the class, taking every student in. “My name is Akabane Karma but I prefer to just be called Karma.” he says with a mischievous smirk on his face as he observes each student. Taking note of which ones seemed interesting to him and which ones seemed boring. 

“Karma, that’s a funny name.” Mineta says as he looks at Karma and laughs.

“Is it?” Karma asks as he raises an eyebrow and smirks at Mineta. “I for one like it...it is very fitting.” he says smiling wider at the unease he sees in certain student’s expressions. 

“I will just go next.” Isogai replies smiling at the class. “Hello! My name is Isogai Yuma. I am the male student representative of this class and am really excited about this whole trip. I have never been in a school this nice. Not even kunugigaoka is this nice. I hope that while we are here we can all get along nicely.”

“UA put all of it’s resources into making sure that the students all have the maximum amount of comfort and that all needs are met. It is what makes it the best hero school in all of Japan!” Iida boasts proudly. 

“I can certainly see that!” Isogai replies smiling. “I doubt that I could ever afford to actually come to this school but being able to stay here and experience it for a few weeks will be more than enough.”

“UA offers some scholarship programs for those unable to pay the full tuition on their own.” Urarka chimes in as she smiles at Isogai. “And they are very accommodating to your needs. I’m sure if you really wanted to come here they would help you out.”

“Thank you.” Isogai replies a true smile on his face as he looks at Uraraka “I really appreciate it and will keep that in mind.” 

Uraraka flushes lightly before she smiles back “Of course! Not everyone knows about the scholarship program here so I am happy to help!” 

“Hello ladies” Okajima says with a sleazy smile on his face once it is his turn to introduce himself. “My name is Okajima Taiga and I am so glad to be in the presence of so many older, attractive females. I hope that we can get along  _ very  _ well.”

“Oh god another one.” Hagakure says as she winkles her nose in disgust. 

“Wasn’t the grape enough?” Mina moans as she looks at Okajima. 

Aizawa makes a mental note to keep an eye on the male after his introduction, not wanting to have to deal with another Mineta situation. Hopefully, his own teachers will keep him in line. 

“I’m Okano Hinata.” Okano says with a brief introduction not feeling the need to say any more at the moment. Instead she wanted to use the time to take in all the students of class 1-A not knowing who could possibly be a threat or not. Of course, the class was being way more observant than they usually would be when simply meeting another class but they were currently in a new environment surrounded by people with quirks while they themselves were all quirkless. 

“M-my name is Okuda Manami and I am excited to be here in this school. I have heard that UA’s science program is state of the arc so I am really excited!”   
  


“Are you interested in science Okuda san?” Yaoyorozu asks as she looks at her. 

Okuda nods at the question. “I am very interested in science. I am very proficient in making po-” Okuda starts before she is cut off by a very loud cough from another student, a male with glasses. “I mean I am very proficient in making the process of learning science easy.” she says getting flustered at her almost slip. 

“That is very nice. Maybe you could help a few of us with science while you’re here. Some of us could use all the help we can get.” Kirishima says jokingly. 

“You’re forgetting that they’re the bottom of their class shitty hair. Besides, do you really think middle schoolers could help you? You’re in high school.” Bakugo says as he looks at Kirishima scoffing. 

The faces of most of class 3E drop while the others glare at the one to make the comment. 

“Karma is actually the second in our class in regards to grades.” Karasuma sensei says as he looks at Bakugo. “And the other students are all smart as well.”

“But we were told that your class was the bottom in regards to grades in your school?” Kaminari chimes in confused. 

“Ah well-” Karasuma sensei starts before he is cut off. 

“No one told you?” Karma asks with a smirk on his face. “Class 3E is for those with lower grades but it also for the deliquients of the school that they don’t want tainting their perfect students.”

“Delinquents-” Yaoyorozu whispers as she looks at the students wondering which ones of them were in for their delinquency and which ones were in for their grades. She quickly stops herself not wanting to judge any of the students based simply on their appearance. That wouldn’t be very heroic of her nor would it be morally correct. 

“Why don’t we continue with the introductions and continue this conversation later.” Aizawa sensei says as he looks at the class. Truthfully, he was not informed of the second part of the class’ requirements. He was only told about the grades but now, he was second-guessing this entire arrangement. Was he really comfortable having deliquents around his already problem prone problem children? 

“Thank you for having us at your school.” Kataoka says as she bows deeply to the students. “My name is Kataoka Meg and I am the female student representative of the class. I can assure you that myself and Isogai will do our very best to ensure that no problems ensue during our stay here.” 

“A fellow student representative” Iida chimes in giving her a nod of recognition. “Yaoyorozu and I will ensure that you all have a comfortable stay here!”

“Hello!” A perky girl with green hair says as she smiles at the class. “My name is Kayano Kaede! I am really excited to meet everyone! This is my first time doing a tour like this so I am very happy to have the chance.”

“It’s nice to meet you too!” Uraraka replies immediately feeling perked up by the girl’s attitude. 

“I want to be paired with her! I think that we will get along!” Mina shouts as she points at Kayano. Her shout is met by protests from other students. 

Kayano smiles widely as she looks at the students.

“Hello. My name is Kanzaki Yukiko, it is a pleasure to meet you all.” Kanzaki says standing up and bowing to the class.

Mineta whistles as he looks at Kanzaki. “I am so glad that we got this class.” he says as he looks at her with dreamy eyes. Dark Shadow reaches out and smacks Mineta before retreating back towards where he was. 

“Ah thank you.” Kanzaki says as she smiles at Dark Shadow. She could have handled the issue herself, he wasn’t anywhere close to being a threat to her, but it was nice for someone else to help her out. 

“You’re welcome.” Dark Shadow replies, a bright blush covering his cheeks as he is unused to being complimented. 

“Hello!” Kimura says as he stands up abruptly, causing him to knock his knees against the desk. He clears his throat and tries to play it off as he rights himself. “I am Kimura Masayoshi! I plan to go into the police force but getting the chance to see how heroes are taught is an honor!” he says as he bows. 

“I’m Kurahashi Hinano! I really like animals and bugs and am excited to explore your campus to see what i can find!” Kurahashi says cheerfully. “Oh and it’s cool to see all the heroes I guess.” she says as she waves at the class.

Koda perks up at the mention of animals but shudders at the mention of bugs. People who like bugs are scary people. 

“Well if you do find any bugs, make sure to keep them away from Mic Sensei.” Jirou says as she looks at Kurahashi. “He is scared of bugs and the last thing we need is him setting off his quirk out of fear.” 

“Noted.” Kurahashi replies as she nods. 

“I am Shiota Nagisa.” Nagisa says as he stands up and looks at the class. “I probably won’t be coming here for...reasons but like Kimura kun I am glad to get the chance to see how a hero school works even if it’s only temporary.” he says as he bows and goes to sit down before a comment causes him to freeze. 

“Are you a girl or a boy” Mineta asks rudely as he looks at Nagisa rather intensively. 

Nagisa clears his throat and looks down “I’m a boy.” he replies before he quickly sits down. 

“Are you sure? Why don’t you prove it.” Mineta says as he smirks while looking at Nagisa. 

Nagisa freezes as he hears what Mineta says before turning to the male with wide eyes, “What?” he asks in a quiet voice. 

“Dude that’s too far-” Sero says as he looks at Mineta with wide eyes. 

“Well, if you’re a male then come on prove it.” Mineta replies as he looks at Nagisa. “Unless of course you’re a girl pretending to be a guy...maybe you’re just a crossdr-” Mineta starts before he is kicked out of his chair. “Hey what’s the bi-” he starts shouting before he audibly gulps as he looks at who is standing above him. 

The male who could easily be five times taller than Mineta with spiky hair similar to Bakugo’s but noticeably shorter, leers down at him like he’s nothing more than a piece of chewing gum that he stepped on that was lying on the sidewalk. “Wanna finish what you were saying?” He asks as he crackles his knuckles and tilts his head to the side menacingly. Was this kid seriously in middle school? 

Mineta looks around the room to see if anyone was going to help him but notices that his own classmates have no sympathy on their faces while the middle schoolers all look like they’re contemplating a murder...his murder. “Come on guys, it was a joke.” 

“It was harassment.” Aizawa says as he looks at Mineta. “Sexual harrasment of a middle schooler non the less. Pack your things and get out of my classroom.”

“What?!” Mineta shouts as he stands up and looks at Aizawa like he was the one wronged. “You can’t do that! It was a joke! It’s not my fault he can’t take a joke!” he shouts as he points at Nagisa. “Maybe if he chose what gender he wanted to look like this wouldn’t happen!” 

“You piece of shit!” Terasaka shouts as he pulls his fist back to punch Mineta. Before he can make contact, his fist is grabbed preventing him from punching the shit out of the shitty pervert.

“I got this.” Karma says as he lets Terasaka go before he turns to Mineta. “If i were you, I’d shut my mouth right now.” he says as he leans in so his face is mere centimeters away from Mineta’s. An evil smirk covers his face as he lowers his voice to a whisper “Say one more thing about Nagisa and it will be the last thing you ever say because i will those balls on your head and shove them all down your throat.” He says as he pulls away from the male, patting him on the cheek condescendingly “better run.” he says as he walks back to his seat.

Quickly, Mineta packs up his things and rushes out of the room as if he had seen a ghost. 

Aizawa sighs as he punches the bridge of his nose as he closes his eyes. Not even a day and there has already been an issue. 

“Nagisa, on behalf of the class I apologize for Mineta’s behavior.” Iida says as he bows deeply to Nagisa. 

“Ahh no.” Nagisa says as he stands and frantically waves his hands. “It’s okay! Really! You don’t have to apologize for him! I’m fine.” 

“Still” Mina says frowning as she looks at Nagisa. “That was really rude and gross of him. Just know that if he does anything to you or says anything else that you can come to any one of us and we will kick his ass for you.” She says as she punches her hand with her first. Other students quickly chime in their agreements. 

Looking at the time, Aizawa sighs again. “We were hopeful that the introductions would take a lot less time than they did so only around half the class was able to introduce themselves.” Aizawa says as he looks out to both classes. “We still have to separate you guys into partners so while the teachers and I discuss the best options, all of you can use this time to make personal introductions.” 

“Wait sensei!” Midoriya shouts as he raises a hand “When they introduced themselves none of them gave their quirks!”

“Duh.” Karma replies as he looks at Midoriya and tilts his head to the side. “We are all quirkless.”

“All of you?!” Shouts ring out from all over the classroom. They were used to seeing maybe one or two quirkless people but for there to be an entire class was new territory for them. 

“Isn’t it...weird being quirkless?” Kaminari asks as he looks at them curiously. 

“How would it be weird?” Chiba asks quietly as he looks at Kaminari. “We were born quirkless, we grew up quirkless, we have lived our whole lives like this. There is nothing weird about it. Just because we don’t have a quirk doesn’t mean we are that different from you. It just means that we have to rely on ourselves for defense instead of some superpower.” 

“Ahh I didn’t mean to offend anyone!” Kaminari replies eyes wide.

“It’s fine.” Nagisa replies smiling at Kaminari “it is probably really weird to see so many quirkless people.” 

Bakugo scoffs from his seat as he crosses his arms. “Why are you here if you’re quirkless? Even with all the money in the world there is no way you’d make it past the entrance exam.”

“Kacchan!” Midoriya shouts as he looks at the male with a frown on his face. “Quirkless people can make it to UA, I did.”

Bakugo turns to Midoriya and raises an eyebrow at him. “You have a quirk  _ Deku  _ or did you forget?” 

“Ahh…” Midoriya replies as he scratches the back of his head. 

“Like Chiba said” Nagisa says as he looks at Bakugo “we don’t need quirks to defend ourselves, we have alternative methods. All legal of course!” Nagisa says adding the last part as almost an afterthought. 


	2. Somethings Gotta Give Now

“Okay,” Aizawa says as he calls everyone’s attention towards him and the two teachers from Kunugigoka. “After discussing, we have chosen what we believe to be the best matches for you. As I’m sure you can tell, Kunugigoka’s students outnumber ours significantly. Due to this, some of you will have multiple mentees under your belt. If at any moment you feel overwhelmed by this then please let us know and we will help you.” Aizawa says as he looks at his students. “You will be serving as guides and mentors to these students so I want you all to act accordingly. Any misconduct will be noted and you will be punished accordingly.” 

“Sensei,” Momo says as she raises her hand. “Where will they be staying for the duration of the time that they are with us? Will they be living with us? If so, have our parents been informed about this new development, or do we need to inform them ourselves?”  
  


“They will be staying with their selected students until they leave. Your parents have all been informed about the additional guests they will have. All of your families will be compensated for all expenses courtesy of Kunugigoka.” Aizawa replies as he looks at Momo. “Are there any other questions?”

“Yes!” Iida says as he looks at Aizawa. “How will this affect our studies and classes? Will there be changes to accommodate the new students?” 

“As of right now, the students will sit in on your classes,” Aizawa replies. “If we feel like it is too much or a distraction then we will adjust accordingly.”

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” Tsuyu asks as she looks at her teacher. “Wouldn’t it be pointless for them to sit in on our lessons if the material is too hard for them?”

“I agree,” Iida replies nodding in agreement with Tsuyu. “I think that it isn’t the best decision for them to sit in on our classes especially if there is a high possibility that they won’t learn anything.”

Aizawa sighs as he looks at the class. “I have already thought through all the possibilities and this was chosen as the best one. If the students feel like they are too overwhelmed then we will change the plan. Until then, we will stick with this.”

“What about training?” Sero asks “Will they be joining us with that as well?”

“No,” Aizawa replies shaking his head. “Today will be the only day that they join training with you all. Starting tomorrow, they will instead train with their own class but it will all end and start at the same time.” 

“Will we be able to watch them train?” Midoriya asks as he looks at Aizawa with wide eyes. He wanted to see how a class of quirkless students trained compared to how his own class trained. 

“Yes, it will be beneficial to all of you to see how students without quirks train. Some of you” Aizawa says as he looks at certain students “rely too much on your quirks and it is not smart to do that. While you may have a strong and powerful quirk, there will be times where you are unable to safely use your quirk in battle. Who knows, maybe you will learn something from watching them. Now, are there any other questions?” 

When no one else raises their hands, Aizawa takes that as a sign to move on. Grabbing a stack of papers off of his desk and hands them to Iida “Please hand these to all of the students from Kunugigaoka and make sure they all get one.” he says before turning to address the whole class. “These are our class schedules so you know what classes you will be attending and when. As I mentioned earlier, you will not be training with my class but you will still have your own training at the same time. Now if no one else has any more questions, we will move on to tell you all who you’ll be mentoring for the next two weeks. To make this easier, will all of my students come to the front of the classroom.” 

At Aizawa’s words, all of the UA students get up and stand in the front of the classroom waiting to get their assignments.

“When I call your name, UA students raise your hands and your mentees will come up to you. Once you’ve gotten your pairings, you are free to leave to head towards the training grounds with your pairings. You will likely have a little free time before your training starts so use that time to get to know your partners a little better.” Aizawa says as he pulls out the paper where they have written down the chosen pairs. “Midoriya,” Aizawa says as he looks towards the male. 

  
With wide and eager eyes, Midoriya steps forward as he looks towards the middle schoolers wondering which one he would get to mentor. 

“Akabane Karma and Itona Horibe,” Aizawa says as he looks out to see the two students who were called. 

Karma gets up once he hears his name being called and slowly walks over to Izuku. “Are you sure he can handle both of us?” he asks with an eyebrow raised as he looks at Midoriya. 

“I’m sure he can handle it,” Aizawa says before dismissing them once Itona walks over to the two. 

“I will do my best to make sure both of you have the best time that you can while here,” Midoriya says as he looks at the two with a wide smile. “Come on, I’ll show you where Ground Beta is, that’s where we train. It’s a really specialized training ground where we can practice a ton of different methods of training all in one place.” He says as he begins leading the two out of the room. “Although I wonder how you all with utilize the training grounds since they were made with quirked students in mind. Not saying that you won’t be able to utilize the grounds just because you’re quirkless, it’s just that you may have a more difficult time since you haven’t been trained the same way as us. I guess that’s a rude assumption since I’ve never seen you guys training so you could easily be above us in regards to training although I doubt that seeing how advanced the entrance exam to this school is-” 

“Wow,” Karma says as he looks at Midoriya effectively cutting off his ranting “You talk a lot.” 

“Ah sorry,” Midoriya replies flushing lightly. “I have a bad habit of rambling and getting lost in thought,” he says as he looks at his two mentees. “Oh!” He shouts as he slaps himself on the forehead “I haven’t even introduced myself yet!” he says as he stops walking not caring that they were currently in the middle of the hall. “I am Midoriya Izuku, I’m in class 1-A and my quirk is super strength.” 

“Super strength?” Itona asks as he looks Izuku up and down “you don’t look like you have a strength quirk.” he notes.

“Ah well,” Izuku says as he tubs the back of his neck out of nervousness “My quirk came in very late so my body didn’t have time to become accustomed to it. I am still working on getting my body to where it needs to be to fully handle it.”

“Interesting,” Karma says as he smiles slightly to himself. “Shouldn’t we be heading towards the training ground?” 

“Oh right!” Izuku says as he continues walking. “When we get there I have to stop by the locker room so that I can change into my hero costume,” he says as he begins leading them out of the building and towards the training grounds. 

  
  


“Next, Iida,” Aizawa says as he calls for Iida to come forward. “You will be hosting Mimura Koki and Isogai Yuma.”

“Oh, nice,” Isogai says as he stands up and walks over towards Iida. “the class representatives are mentor and mentee,” he says as he smiles at Iida. 

“After you’ve gotten your assignments please make sure to leave immediately so that we can get through everyone fast enough that everyone makes it to training on time,” Aizawa says as he looks down at the list reading off all of the pairings in quick succession so that he could get this over with. “Momo and Kanzaki, Tsuyu and Okano, Ojiro with Okajima and Terasaka,” he says before pausing briefly to give those groups time to gather and leave. 

“Shouji and Sugaya, Hagakure with Hayama and Okuda, Kirishima with Kataoka and Chiba, Mina and Kayano, and Sero and Kimura”

“Kouda and Kurahashi, Sato with Muramatsu and Sugino, Denki and Takebayashi, Jirou with Nakamura and Yuda, Tokoyami and Hazama, Hara and Uraraka”

“Aoyama with Fuwa and Yoshida, Maehara and Todoroki, and lastly, Bakugo and Nagisa,” Aizawa says as he watches the last of the groups gather up and leave. Once they are all gone, he turns to look at Karasuma and Irina “If you’ll follow me, I will show you where the teacher’s lounge is before taking you to where the students are training.” Without waiting for a response, he gets up and leaves the room not looking to see if they were following him or not. 

“So…” Momo says as she walks with Kanzaki. “I’m sure that this is a really big change to make. You’re going to be away from your family and living with strangers for two weeks, isn’t that scary?” 

Kanzaki hums. “Not really. I was actually excited to do this program ever since I first heard of it. I never thought I could actually do it though.” Kanzaki explains as she looks at Momo. “I knew that the higher classes were usually chosen to do this exchange and right before I became eligible, I dropped down to class E.”

“It must have been disheartened to drop down to class E,” Momo says with a frown on her face. “My teacher said that your classes were taught in an entirely different building. How did it feel having classes in an entirely different building compared to everyone else?” she asks curiously. At UA the students all have classes at different buildings but that is due to their concentration. Students focusing on business don’t need the same material as students focusing on support. Kunugigaoka separated their students simply because of their grades, they were in entirely different situations. 

“It was very difficult especially at first,” Kanzaki replies as she looks at Momo. “When it was first built, the school used to be located on a mountain that you would have to climb to get to the school building. After the principal decided to expand, he created a new school building around a mile away. That’s where everyone else attends classes. Because transportation only stops at the new school, we have to walk from there up the mountain to the old campus.”

“You had to do that every day?” Momo asks shocked, she couldn’t imagine having to walk that far simply to go to class every day. 

“It was really hard to adjust to for the first few days. I wasn’t the most-fit starting out so by the time I got to class most of the time I was too tired to want to do anything. But, we still had an entire day of classes and training to get through. Then at the end of the day, we had to make the same trek again.” 

“Well, for the next two weeks you don’t have to worry about that. Think of it as a slight break.” Momo replies smiling. “The most you’ll have probably have to walk is on campus from building to building but the only plus side is that there aren’t any hills or mountains that you have to climb up,” she says as she looks up noticing that they’ve made it to ground beta. “Oh,” Momo says surprised since she didn’t even notice they had gotten there so fast. “Welcome to ground beta,” Momo says gesturing for Kanzaki to follow her. Looking around, she notices that most of her classmates were already there and changed into their hero costumes. “Why don’t you go and sit with your classmates? I need to go and change into my hero costume.”

Kanzaki nods at Momo before she walks over towards where her classmates were all sitting down on the ground against one of the walls. 

“Ah, Kanzaki we were getting slightly worried,” Rio says as she looks at Kanzaki and pats the empty spot next to her. “Come sit. We were just talking about how we felt about all of this and our ‘mentors’.” 

“Ah,” Kanzaki says as she takes the seat next to Rio. “Has anyone had any problems yet?” She asks as she looks around worriedly. The class hasn’t been together for that long but they’ve been through enough together already to make them as close as a family. Hell, they _were_ each other’s, a second family. 

“So far no,” Sugino replies as he shakes his head. “But we are still at school so it’s not like they would try anything here.”

“We created a groupchat for this reason,” Takebayashi says as he looks at Kanzaki “no one knew your phone number so you haven’t been added yet,” he says as he hands over his phone. “If anything happens at all and you need someone, message the chat with your location and someone will be there,” he says as Kanzaki puts in her phone number. 

“It doesn’t matter how small or big the matter is,” Kataoka says as she looks at the others. “Message in the chat. This is something new to all of us and we don’t even know the people that we will be living with for the next two weeks. I want everyone to give an update every once in a while on how things are with their hosts. It will just give me peace of mind to know everyone is okay.” 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Isogai replies as he looks at Kataoka. “It will let us know that we are all safe.” 

“Also,” Kataoka says as she lowers her voice to a whisper. “We can’t let them find out about what our class really does. They’re hero students so you already know what their thoughts on us will be the moment they find out we are assassins.” She says as she turns to look at Okuda. “You can still focus on science but don’t let it be known that your forte is poisoning. That would be a dead giveaway. If you mess up, make it seem like an accident.” 

Okuda nods at Kataoka completely understanding.

“We all need to make sure we keep this on the down-low. Karasuma sensei and Bitch sensei are probably trying to make us seem like a normal junior high class as well but we can’t leave it all up to them. We are going to be the ones who are surrounded by the students. It’s just better to be safe than sorry.” Isogai chimes in.

“Do you know how we are going to be doing the training?” Nagisa asks as he looks between Isogai and Kataoka. 

“I’m unsure,” Isogai replies. “I haven’t been able to talk to Karasuma sensei about it yet but I’m sure it will be regular training just missing the killing aspect. I suspect that even if we use fake bullets and fake knives that the hero students will freak out.” 

Nagisa hums in agreement and opens his mouth to say something else when he notices a large male walking over to them. He immediately recognizes him, All Might the number one hero who for some reason decided to suddenly start teaching at UA this year. It was strange, none of the top heroes teach at hero schools they tend to leave that to the smaller heroes. Yet here was All Might the number one hero. 

“Hello! You must be the students from Kunugigaoka that Shouta told me about!” All Might says in a loud voice as he looks at the students noticing that they were all in a huddle like they were having a private conversation. “I am All Might and I teach heroics training. Today, the students will be having a simple hero versus villains exercise. If you want, you can follow me to a viewing room. It will be much safer than you sitting down here.” He says making it obvious that it was a demand, not a request. 

With a sigh, the students all get up and brush themselves off before following All Might up to the viewing room. “This is Recovery Girl. She has a healing quirk which comes in handy during training.” 

“You need an on hands healer for training?” Karasuma sensei asks causing multiple heads to turn as the students didn’t even notice that he nor Irina was in the room. 

“Well you see, training can get very dangerous especially since many students have very powerful quirks.” All Might explains as he looks at Karasuma. “I’m sure it may be hard to understand since you’re used to training quirkless students but the simple presence of quirks causes training to be more dangerous than it would if it was quirkless training.” 

“Uh-huh,” Karasuma sensei says as he looks at All Might like he wants to say something else but doesn’t want to cause a fight. “I want you all to monitor their training,” Karasuma says as he looks at his own students. “You all should have your notebooks with you correct?” he asks as he looks at the class since he saw that most of them had bookbags on. “I want you to pay close attention to the different groups so that you can notice things that they did right and note things that they could improve on.” 

The class nods as they get out their notebooks and pencils. They get comfortable sitting on the floor before turning towards the screens so that they can monitor the fights. 

“How much of a shit show do you think this will be?” Okajima mumbles under his breath as he sees the first group walk into the building. As the first battle commences, the group begins writing down everything that needs improvement to the smallest detail. 

“He’s not letting up,” Kataoka says quietly as she looks at Bakugo ignoring the point of the battle and seemingly ignoring his teammate to go after Izuku. 

“You need to stop this,” Nagisa says standing up as he looks at All Might. He could see from the screen that Bakugo was aiming a very strong blast at Izuku, a blast too strong for anyone to take. 

“Not yet.” All Might replies not taking his eyes off of the screen, they both obviously have things to work through. If I stop now then they will never work through them. 

“I think Nagisa Kun is right,” Momo replies as she looks at All Might worriedly. “I think that this battle is too dangerous.”  
  


Despite their protests, All Might continues to let the battle go on. 

“Change of plans,” Karasuma says as he looks at All Might. “I have a better way to train your students that doesn’t involve them getting killed. End the fight now.” He says leaving no room for arguments as he glares at All Might until he officially calls an end to the fight. They wait until the four students are back into the room and healed until all eyes turn towards Karasuma sensei. 

“All my students, I want you to get your training clothes and get changed,” Karasuma says as he turns to look at Irina. “Go with them.” Quickly, Irina leaves ushering the group out before her. 

“Please explain.” All Might says as he looks at Karasuma. “You have interrupted the much-needed training of these students.”

“That wasn’t training.” Karasuma sensei replies as he looks at All Might. “That was shoving the children into a new environment and telling them to fight. They aren’t actually learning any valuable skills.”

“That’s false!” All Might exclaims as he looks at Karasuma not understanding how this outsider can come into UA and suddenly want to demand things to be changed. “The children will all be evaluated and told by myself and others what they did wrong.”

“That’s not training or teaching,” Karasuma replies shaking his head. “What’s the point of teaching them what they should have done after the fact?” he asks as he raises an eyebrow “You’re just stunning their growth by teaching them that way. You teach them first and then you send them into a situation where they put your teachings to use. Tell me, how many times have you actually been in the field with the class? Teaching them hands-on?”

“Well, I haven’t.” All Might replies “But that’s irrelevant. The students are learning this way I don’t see why you suddenly want it to be changed.”

“Because I just saw you willing to possibly let a student die by a ‘training’ exercise,” Karasuma explains. “Training shouldn’t be that dangerous no matter what you’re training for.”

“You must not understand the difference between training quirkless students and training students who have quirks. We do not have the time nor the resources to train each student on one to make sure they’ve perfected their quirk before each training exercise. That’s why we do it the way that we do.” All Might replies. 

“No,” Karasuma replies getting really tired of the way that All Might kept dismissing their students and their efforts as if them being quirkless makes them any less than All Might’s students. “You just don’t know how to train students, Mr. Number One Hero. In the military, they don’t start us off by giving us guns and creating fake simulations where we have to use them. No, they build us up to that. You need to build your kids up to simulations if you want genuine results that show their true potential.” Karasuma says before he stops as Irina walks in with his class who have all changed into their own uniforms. “For now, I will help you learn the first step,” Karasuma says as he looks at All Might. “They’re going to learn how to fight quirkless.”

Several UA students perk up at this. 

“Are we going to fight your class?” Midoriya asks excitedly as he looks at Karasuma. He wanted a chance to fight against the other students but didn’t think that this chance would come so soon.

“Some of us have physical quirks,” Shouji says as he raises a hand and looks at Karasuma. “How would we go through this exercise?”

“It would really depend on what your quirk is.” Irina chimes in as she looks at Shouji. “For you, it would be simple. Focus primarily on using the same number of appendages that your classmates have. 2 arms and 2 legs.”

“Those of you with physical quirks will have a harder time not relying on them during this exercise but this will be important to help you.” Karasuma replies. 

“Okay but what about me?” Hagakure asks causing a few of her classmates to jump in shock since they didn’t notice that she was there. 

“For you,” Karasuma says as he manages to look Hagakure directly in the face. “You will do the opposite of what you normally do, You are used to being invisible so go and put on as many clothes as possible but make sure you can still move as usual.”

“This is stupid as fuck, you aren’t even our teacher,” Bakugo says as he glares at Karasuma. 

“What’s stupid is thinking you’re going to be a hero when you can’t even control your temper,” Karasuma replies as he looks at Bakugo bored. “You need to get that attitude in check fast before you make the mistake of making a lot of enemies. No one wants lots of enemies.”

“What kind of bullshit are you sprouting?” Bakugo practically growls as he looks at Karasuma. 

Karasuma turns his attention to All Might. “Shall we go down to the training grounds? It will be more efficient if you’re down there as well.” He says as he begins leading his class to the training grounds. “All right,” Karasuma says as he looks around. “You can choose who you want to spar with. Since none of you actually know each other’s abilities this should prove to be very interesting.” He says as he steps back and lets the children run the show from here. It takes several moments for the kids to choose their groupings. Since there was an odd number, one student was told that they would be sparring with Karasuma. 

The first group up to spar was Sugino and Kaminari. 

Kaminari smiles as he stretches slightly and looks at Sugino “Sorry that it’s your first day here but you’re already going to take a beating.” he says gloating lightly. He was a hero student and this was just some random middle schooler of course he was going to be the one to win. 

Sugino snorts lightly at Denki before nodding. “If you’re so sure,” he says before he gets into the starting position. He smirks at Denki as the whistle is blown. 

The moment that the whistle is blown, Denki throws a swing at Sugino. Sugino quickly ducks the swing and grabs Denki by the wrist and bends his arm downwards. With his left leg, he kicks the back of Denki’s knee causing him to fall down to his knees. The whistle blows again the moment that Denki’s knees touch the ground and Sugino lets him go. 

“Okay dude how the fuck-” Denki says with wide eyes as he looks at Sugino. 

Sugino smiles as he holds out a hand to help Denki up. “We are quirkless but we still need a way to defend ourselves just in case.”

“Dude!” Kirishima shouts as the two make it back towards where everyone else was standing. “That was manly as fuck! You took him down in seconds flat.” 

“Thanks,” Sugino replies as he smiles widely at Kirishima. “I guess all the training that we do has paid off.”

“Next” Karasuma says as he looks at the students. “Not only was he currently evaluating the abilities of the UA students, but he was also evaluating where his own students were currently at ability-wise.” 

Kanzaki and Uraraka both step out and head out towards the training grounds. After seeing Denki’s fight, Uraraka was not going to make the same mistake as him by underestimating her opponent. Both females seemed to be waiting for the other to make the first move as neither moved for several seconds. 

Tired of waiting, Uraraka makes the first move by lunging at Kazaki hoping to throw her off balance. Kanzaki sees what Uraraka is trying to do and waits until the last minute before quickly dashing to the side. Uraraka stumbles slightly as she misses her target. Bringing up her foot, Kanzaki kicks Uraraka on her back causing the other female to stumble even more before she falls and catches herself on her hands. 

Kanzaki walks over to where Uraraka is about to finish the battle before Uraraka grabs one of her ankles and pulls as hard as she can forcing Kanzaki to come crashing down to the ground. Uraraka is about to get back up to her feet before Kanzaki does a full leg sweep causing Uraraka to fall back onto the ground. 

Uraraka groans as she feels a weight on top of her and looks to the side to see Kanzaki’s feet on either side of her. The whistle indicating the end of the battle sounds and both females get up brushing themselves off. 

“You did good,” Kanzaki says as she looks at Uraraka.

“Thank you!” Uraraka replies flushing lightly. “You did well as well. You were also very flexible, I doubt I could pull the moves that you did.”  
  


“The training helped me,” Kanzaki replies as she walks over to the others. 

“Next” Karasuma calls as he looks at who is going to come out next. Out of the crowd walks Bakugo and Karma.

“Oh god,” Nagisa mumbles as he sees the two walk over to the training grounds where the fights take place. 

“Kacchan is going to kill him” “Karma is going to kill him” Midoriya and Nagisa say at the same time. Before turning to look at each other. 

“This is going to be so bad” Midoriya mumbles as he bites his nails while watching the two preparing for battle. 

“What are you smirking at you fucking extra!?” Bakugo asks as he looks at Karma.

“Oh, nothing,” Karma replies as he looks at Bakugo before tilting his head. “I’m just wondering how you’re going to tell people you got your ass kicked by a middle schooler.” He says as he sticks his tongue out at Bakugo. 

“I’ll kill you!” Bakugo shouts as he lunges at Karma.

“I’d like to see you try.” Karma replies, his smirk growing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited
> 
> also for the sake of the story, class 3-E has been together since last year hence them being so close and like a family even though the school year has barely started.
> 
> https://discord.gg/vDHkSaRqyA
> 
> https://peachiie-angel.tumblr.com


	3. Hold On

“Sir,” Iida says as he raises a hand and looks at Karasuma. “I believe that this is a poor choice. I think that Bakugo should be excluded from the drawing for matches due to his behavior earlier. It is unfair for other students to possibly be put in danger as he has shown before that he does not abide by the rules set in place.” 

“I would have to agree with Iida,” Momo adds. “I think for the safety of both Bakugo and the other students that we should remove him from the drawing. Perhaps he can try again at a later time when he is more in control of himself and can participate in a battle without bringing harm to others a clear mind.”

“I think that everyone should stop fighting right now,” A deep voice sounds from behind the group. Turning around, the students take note of Aizawa sensei standing behind him with his arms crossed, a glare on his face directed straight at All Might. “Class is dismissed. Everyone should make sure they have their mentees with them when they leave. Go get changed.” he instructs the class waiting for them to all leave before he turns towards the two teachers remaining in the observation room. “All Might, you were given strict instructions to teach the class without letting the other students interfere or hinder the lesson. From what I saw, you did exactly the opposite of that.”

“Well-” All Might says as he starts to defend himself from the claims Aizawa was making but before he can, Aizawa raises up a hand to silence him. 

“I don’t want to hear it,” Aizawa replies before turning to Karasuma. “You were informed that you were not to disrupt the proceedings of this class. You are merely here to observe how day to day life works for hero students  _ not  _ to interfere with the way that things work. You are not to interrupt their classes or to try and change how they are taught. The lessons for these students are specifically curated to accommodate their needs. They do not need outsiders to come in and hinder their development. See to it that this does not happen again.” 

“Of course,” Karasuma replies as he bows to Aizawa. He had plenty of things that he could reply to the other male but chose to keep his mouth shut for right now. He didn’t want to force the children’s trip to shorten on only the first day. 

“Karma!” A bubbly girl with rosy cheeks says as she rushes over to Karma. Behind her, Hara walks at a slower pace making sure she is keeping up with the other girl but is not nearly in as much of a rush as her. Once the two make it to where Karma was standing, the slightly taller girl smiles at Karma. “Hello, Karma! Deku is still in Recovery Girl’s office so he asked me to take you to him.”

“Deku?” Karma asks raising an eyebrow at Uraraka not knowing who she was talking about. 

“Oh!” Uraraka replies slightly embarrassed. “Midoriya is Deku. Deku is just a nickname.”

“That’s a very interesting nickname,” Karma replies as he pushes himself off of the wall and begins walking. Noticing that Uraraka isn’t following, he stops briefly to look at her over his shoulder. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking me to him?” 

“Ah-” Uraraka says before smiling at Karma and rushes toward him with Hara. 

As they walk past the other students, Karma lets his eyes drift around the students trying to see if he could spot that familiar head of blue hair. 

“Are you looking for Nagisa?” Hara asks teasingly with a smile on her face. “I think he left already with that blonde kid.”

Karma hums as he shoves his hands in his pocket “And what makes you think I was looking for Nagisa?” he asks as he raises an eyebrow at Hara. “I was simply scoping out who was still lagging around.” 

Hara snorts as she hums at Karma. “Of course you were Karma.” 

“Here we are!” Uraraka shouts as she cuts off any further teasing remarks from the two. She gestures to the closed door behind her. “That is Recovery Girl’s office. Deku should still be in there getting healed. See you tomorrow Karma!” Uraraka shouts waving as she walks away with Hara, chatting away about their plans for the rest of the day. 

Karma watches the two leave before he slowly opens the door to the office and walks inside. He looks around for a few seconds before his eyes land on a familiar head of green hair that he saw earlier. 

“Karma!” Midoriya shouts happily as he sits up and looks at the younger male in front of him. “Sorry about this. I’m sure that you’re ready to go home after this long day. Well, not your home home but my home home. But I guess that you wouldn’t really be eager to go there since you’ve never been to my house and only met me a few hours ago. Now you have to wait while I get healed by Recovery Girl before you can come home with me-”

“Deary,” Recovery Girl says as she hits Midoriya over the head with her cane. “Breath.”

“Sorry,” Midoriya replies sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck. “I got ahead of myself.”

“Take this and then head home sweety,” Izuku says as she pops two pieces of candy into his hand. “I do  _ not  _ want to see you back in my office this week,” she says as she points her cane at him before walking off to deal with another patient. 

“Yes ma’am!” Midoriya shouts slightly flustered before he quickly eats the candy in his hands and hops off the bed. “Ah, I should have asked Uraraka to bring me my things as well,” he mumbles as he looks down at himself realizing that he was still in his hero uniform, his very destroyed hero uniform. “Do you mind if we stop by the locker rooms before heading to class? I would rather not walk around the streets like this.”

Karma hums and nods. “If I were you, I would not even walk out of the locker room wearing that. Are you sure you didn’t get your hero costume and your Halloween costume mixed up?” 

“Hey!” Midoriya shouts flushed. “This was a homemade costume. My mom made it for me after she found my designs for it! She worked really hard for it.”

Karma scoffs as he looks at Midoriya’s hero uniform. He reaches over and lifts up one of the tattered sleeves that was barely hanging by a thread. “You should tell your mom to never get a career making hero clothing.” He says as he lightly tugs on the sleeve and watches as it tears more. 

Midoriya frowns as he stops walking and turns to face Karma. “When we get to my house...please don’t make any of those comments around my mom. She really did work hard to make this costume for me, she was so excited to show me it earlier. I don’t want her to get upset about how it turned out.”   
  


Karma doesn’t reply to Midoirya, the two instead walking to the locker room in silence. Once they make it, Karma chooses to stand waiting outside while Midoriya changes. He pulls his phone out and scrolls through the class’ groupchat noticing that their three teachers have been added. 

“Ready to go?” Midoriya asks as he walks out of the room and towards Karma. 

Karma hums as he puts his phone away and slowly walks behind Midoriya.

“I completely forgot to ask earlier,” Midoriya says as he stops and turns to look at Karma. “Do you have a subway pass? If not, that’s fine. I can pay for you. My mom isn’t able to pick us up so we will have to ride the subway and walk home. I hope that is okay with you.”

Karma reaches into his pocket and pulls out a transportation pass that each student was given before the trip. “They gave each of us one so we would be able to travel without any inconveniences.”

“That’s a relief,” Midoriya replies as he visibly relaxes. “Well, I guess I should tell you what to expect before we get there,” Midoriya says as he leads them to the subway. Thankfully, it isn’t too crowded so they are both able to get seats. “It’s just my mom and me right now. My dad left a few years ago to go to America for work.” Midoriya says as he smiles at Karma. “We live in a nice neighborhood, in a two-bedroom apartment. My room is big enough for us to share, mom got a brand new futon for you to use.”

“She didn’t have to do that,” Karma replies as he stares at Midoriya. “I’m sure you have a couch right? I could have just slept on that.”

Midoriya’s eyes widen as he stares at Karma. “My mom would never let me live it down if I let a guest sleep on the couch! She wants to make sure you’re as comfortable as you can be. So while you’re here, pretend you’re at home.”

Karma snorts at that “sure.” he replies as he looks around their train car. 

“I’m sure you’d still want to hang out with people from your class so I will do my best to try and plan things out,” Midoriya says mostly to himself. “Although, the first issue will be figuring out where to meet up at. It is too small to accommodate everyone comfortably. Even two or three extra people is pushing it. Maybe we could try having a get together at Yaoyorozu’s house or maybe Iida’s house?” Midoriya says before he begins mumbling plans to himself. 

“What’s our stop?” Karma asks as he looks at the other male. He already noticed how distracted the other got when he began mumbling and the last thing he wanted was to miss their stop. He was already tired and hungry. The longer he spent listening to Midoriya talk, the more drained he felt. 

“Oh!” Midoriya says as he listens to the overhead announcement. “Our stop is the next one. I didn’t notice that we were already this close.” 

“Yeah, you’ve been rambling about making plans for the past twenty minutes,” Karma replies 

“Sorry, it’s a habit of mine.”

“Really?” Karma asks as he raises an eyebrow. “I couldn’t tell at all,” he says sarcastically. 

Once they get off of the subway, they still have to walk for 20 minutes to make it to Izuku’s apartment building. Along the way, Midoriya tries to fill in the silence with small talk. Karma occasionally chiming in when necessary. 

“Here we are!” Midoriya shouts as he gestures around their apartment building. “When we get inside you can put your things inside and rest,” he says as he leads them towards the elevator and eventually into his apartment building. 

Karma takes his shoes off and looks around, shocked by how homey the house feels already. Unlike his own home that felt stuffy and fake, this home felt and looked lived in. There were pictures of a woman and a small child all over the house. The house wasn’t messy by any means but it was obviously lived in and didn’t have that fake look to it. The look that everything in the home was stagged to create a false sense of reality, pretending that the inhabits of the home were one big happy family. The same look that Karma’s family house had.

Every time Karma walked through the doors of his house, a wave of coldness would wash over him. He knew that his family wasn’t traditional or a happy family by any means but to walk into another’s home and immediately feel a difference, that hurt. 

“Are you okay?” Midoriya asks after noticing that Karma was standing near the doorway unmoving for several moments. 

“Uhh, yeah,” Karma replies as he clears his throat. “Where’s your room so I can put my things away?” 

“This way!” Midoriya replies as he begins walking towards his room, Karma following behind him. “It’s this one.”    
  


Karma opens the door before freezing and slowly turning around to look at Midoriya. “What the fuck?” he asks. He only looked at the room for a second but he could see that almost every inch of the room from the walls to the bedsheets were completely covered with All Might Merch and memorabilia. 

“Oh my gosh!” Midoriya shouts embarrassed as he quickly closes his room door. “Umm so I know it looks really weird but-”

“I think I would rather take the couch-” Karma replies as he looks at Midoriya. “How do you even have that much merch?”

“Well, I am a big fan so my mom bought me some stuff.” 

“ _ Some stuff _ ,” Karma mocks as he stares at Izuku with wide eyes. “I have never. Ever. Ever seen that much merch for one person anywhere outside of the store.” he says as he opens the door again hoping that he was seeing things the first time. “He’s everywhere!” He shouts as he looks around the room. 

“Let’s put your things away!” Midoriya replies as he quickly rushes inside and grabs Karma’s suitcase. He heads towards the closet with Karma’s suitcase in his hands and opens it only to reveal more All Might merch. 

“Oh my god,” Karma says as he stares at it. “I’m pretty sure this passes the point of just being a fan,” he says as he looks at Izuku. “This is like borderline obsessive.” 

“I swear it’s not as weird as it looks!” Midoiya replies, voice coming out as almost a whine. “I’ve just been a really big fan for years and ended up collecting a lot of merch. There’s nothing really weird about it unless you make it weird.” 

“Oh, I’m not the one making it weird,” Karma replies as he smirks at Izuku. “It’s already weird,” he says before walking past Midoriya and heading towards the living room. “I’m hungry, what do you have to eat here?”

“Umm,” Midoriya replies as he turns to follow behind Karma. “My mom is going to be working until a little late tonight but she made food for us to eat tonight,” he says as he opens the refrigerator and begins digging around for their dinner. “Ah! Here it is!” he says as he picks up the bowls and places them onto the kitchen counter. He grabs the heaviest one and opens it up before smiling “I hope you like Katsudon.” he says as he begins separating the food onto two plates and microwaving each plate. 

“I’m fine with anything,” Karma replies as he begins absentmindedly scrolling through his phone. He is about to put it down and focus on his host when he gets a call from Nagisa. 

“Nagisa~ did you miss me already?” Karma asks, a teasing tone to his voice. 

“Karma...did you happen to bring spare clothes?” Nagisa asks with a quiet voice. 

“I brought a few extra outfits, you never know what’s going to happen,” Karma replies as he hums. “Why are you asking?”

After a few moments of no talking from the other line, Karma pulls his phone away from his ears and checks to make sure the other male didn’t hang up. When he sees that he is still on the other line, Karma calls out to him again. “Nagisa?”

“I didn’t check my suitcase before I left.”

“And what does that have to do with me? Did you not pack enough clothes?”

“I…” Nagisa says before pausing briefly. “My mom must have gone into my suitcase last night. I knew I should have checked this morning but I woke up late,” he says choking up slightly. “I opened my suitcase to unpack and there are dresses and skirts. All the clothes I packed are gone.”

Karma curses under his breath as he listens to Nagisa. “I can come and bring you a few outfits but you know they’ll be big on you, right?”

“I know,” Nagisa replies. “I just can’t go to school wearing those clothes.”

  
“Okay, I’ll drop off some clothes for you. I will try to pick out the smallest ones that I have but I will not be making any promises that they will fit you. The others will probably pick up on you wearing my clothes but if anyone tries to give you shit, let me know and I’ll handle them. I know that you don’t want to tell others about this yet.”

“Are you sure it’s fine? I don’t want you to bring me clothes only to not have enough for yourself for the rest of the trip.” 

“Stupid Nagisa,” Karma replies rolling his eyes. “There is this thing called a washing machine. If I run out of clothes I can just wash them. I’m not going to let you be forced to wear something you don’t want to because your mother is a bitch. Tell the people that you’re staying with that there was a mixup with your luggage and that somehow your bag got switched with someone else’s so a friend is coming to bring you some clothes. Listen, I’m going to go now and pack up clothes and talk to the green bean about coming where you are, okay?”

“Okay...thank you, Karma.”

“Anytime,” Karma replies. “Call me if you need anything else, okay?” he asks waiting for affirmation before he hangs up his phone and turns to Midoriya who was pretending not to listen in on his conversation. “Do you have a spare bag?” 

“I have one in my room,” Midoriya replies as he quickly gets up and leads them back towards his room. He opens his closet and pulls out an All Might themed duffle bag. 

“Thanks,” Karma replies as he takes it from Midoriya. He pulls out his suitcase and begins searching through his clothes for an outfit that would fit Nagisa. “You know where the loud blonde lives?” Karma asks not looking up from what he is doing.

“Loud blonde?” Midoriya asks confused for a few seconds. “You mean Kacchan? The one I fought earlier?”

“Yeah, that one,” Karma replies as he begins putting the clothes that he found suitable in a bag. “I need to bring some things to my friend and he is staying with the loud blonde.”

Midoriya nods slowly at Karma. “I know this isn’t really any of my business-” he starts as he looks at Karma 

“You’re right,” Karma replies as he looks at Midoriya. “This is none of your business,” he says as he turns to look at Midoriya with a dark look in his eyes. “You may have heard part of that phone call but that doesn’t mean you get to get involved. We have it handled. All you need to focus on is getting us to his house so I can bring Nagisa clothes.”

“Of course I will,” Midoriya replies hesitating for a few moments before he continues speaking. “But if your friend is unsafe at home then you need to let someone know. You’re both too young to be taking this on alone.”

“Listen,” Karma says with a sigh as he looks at Midoriya. “You have a heart, good for you. But this is our issue and you shouldn’t get involved at all. Just take me to the blonde’s house and forget what you heard from that conversation.” Karma says as he zips up the bag and begins heading towards the front door. “And don’t tell a single person fo what you think you know about this. You’ll likely only make things worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Are there any events/themes from Assassination classroom that you would like to see brought up in this fic? I already have a list of things but it would help to know what you all are interested in seeing as well.  
> 2\. Feel free to comment on any prompts/moments that you would like to see in this fic?
> 
> unedited
> 
> https://discord.gg/gKe6w55BHs  
> https://peachiie-angel.tumblr.com


	4. Author's Note

Hello to all of my readers,

This note will be posted across my stories so if you are reading more than one of my stories, you will be seeing this note multiple times.

First off, the only story of mine that has been discontinued is Let It Burn. Even if it has been a while since I last updated, I do have plans on updating all of my stories even if that means rewriting it, which brings me to my next point.

Recently, since my writing style has changed since I began writing I have decided to rewrite all of my stories. That being said, it is a huge chore that will take time as I have to also rethink through the story's entire plot and write notes for over 10 stories. It is taking me a lot longer than I would like to rewrite these stories as my classes are kicking me in the ass right now + my mental health is at a constant point of breaking.

I do not have a constant schedule of when I will update any of my stories as it is simply based on what I feel like writing at that moment in time. (it is not based on how popular/how many kudos/subscribers a fic has. It's simply based on what I want)

I will say that if you are reading: Little Games, The Craziest Fun, I Can See Your True Colors, or Angels and Demons; those are the fics at the top of my list right now, as they are the fics that I have the clearest idea of where I want to go with them.

That being said, if you have an idea of what you want to see in any of the fics that I have written please, please, please tell me. It might not seem like it but all ideas that I am given + being told what readers want help me to figure out how to work out a story as well as what people want to see in the story.

You can comment if you'd like or you could contact me on the following:

https://discord.gg/gKe6w55BHs

<https://peachiie-angel.tumblr.com>

Questions for the re-write: 

1\. Karma will be related to the Todorokis. Is there anyone else from Assassination Classroom that you would like to be related to a BNHA character? If so, please write who and how you would like them to be related (if you don't know, I can always figure out on my own)

2\. Are there any headcanons (related to any character) that you would like me to add to the story? If so, please let me know what they are and who they involve. 

3\. Would you like Class 3E to have any interactions with the LOV or any other villains in the BNHA universe? 

4\. Would you like Class 3E to interact with anyone other than UA staff or Class 1A? 

5\. As there are over 30 students in total, are there any students who would like focused on? 

6\. Is there anything that you would like to see in the story? (references to previous plots in each timeline, events that haven't happened yet, events you hope to happen, etc.) The rewrite will happen after the cultural festival in UA and after Terasaka being fired. 

7\. Anything else you'd like to note. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.
> 
> For the mentee program, each student from 3-E will be paired with someone from 1-A. You can leave suggestions for who you'd like to see in the comments, it will be a great help! It's fine if you have overlaps as some students will have more than one person matched with them.
> 
> Join my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/4RqZFGT
> 
> https://peachiie-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
